The present invention relates generally to supports for power tools and, more particularly, to a free-standing, portable support for a handheld circular saw.
Portable circular saws are used in a variety of applications by both amateurs and professional tradesmen. Quite often, these circular saws are used by carpenters during the rough framing of residential and light industrial construction. Most of such rough framing is accomplished through the use of standard length 2".times.4" wood lumber studs which are cut down to various preselected sizes and assembled together to form individual walls and the like. Often during the framing process a carpenter must cut various pieces of lumber to many different preselected sizes at many times during a day. After a particular wooden stud is cut to size, the carpenter usually places his circular saw down on the flooring of the structure and sets and nails the stud into place. This cycle is repeated throughout the day, and thus the carpenter is easily fatigued by his continuous bending down to pick up and set down his circular saw.
Although a large work table can be used for cutting the stud and holding the same, the table is large and is typically set up in only one location within the structure. Such a table will provide a support surface for the circular saw, but other workers, when it is time for them to use the work table may move the carpenter's circular saw off of the work table. At the table height, the saw is also prone to be knocked off by workers and damaged. Additionally, the work table supports the circular saw by direct contact with the saw blade, thereby increasing the need for frequent sharpening of the saw blade.
Apart from the use of bulky work table, the carpenter is often prone to rest his circular saw down on the sill of rough window openings. However, the sill support surface is typically only equal to the width of a dressed 2".times.4" stud, i.e., 31/2 inches wide. This width is insufficient to support the circular saw without careful placement of the saw onto the sill. Additionally, the saw teeth will engage the sill surface, and the circular saw is in danger of being damaged if it falls or is knocked off the sill.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a free-standing portable circular saw or other similar tool which reliably supports the saw near to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support for a portable circular saw or other similar hand held tool which reliably supports the tool on a support surface without having the blade of the tool contact a surface of the support.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a free-standing, portable power saw support assembly which easily supports right-handed or left-handed power saws on an angled support surface without the saw blade contacting the support surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a free-standing portable power hand saw support assembly having two support members hinged together at the apex of the support assembly, each of the two support members having at least one opening therein which receive a saw blade, each of the two support members having a second, adjustable saw-retaining means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, lightweight circular saw support assembly which is injection molded from a durable and high strength molding material, the saw assembly including two saw support legs hinged together at a center point and adapted for angled movement with respect to each other, the saw support legs each having a saw support surface thereon, the saw support surface including an opening adapted to receive the saw blade of the circular saw, the saw support surface further including first and second saw support portions and saw retaining means capable of adjustable placement on the saw support surfaces.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.